Charity
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: Stiles gets hurt but is saved by a strange girl and things unravel and more things happen as the days pass. (No this is not a stiles/OC story she is not paired with anyone yet and i don't think i will pair her with any main characters, but there might be Sterek not sure yet.)
1. Chapter 1

When Charity rose from her long slumber she was not expecting so much time to have elapsed. She tipped her head to the side a little in wonderment as she began to stumble out of what appears to be, at least to her, a small oddly shaped building made of stone. All she really knows about the odd building is that her casket was inside of it. She was a bit curious as to why there is a building like that in a cemetery but dismissed her thoughts quickly to think about where she was and where she should go. Charity looked around to see if their was any sign of a person or creature about. She saw no sign of any living breathing thing in the area other then a few nocturnal animals.

She walked through the Cemetery in nothing but a white silk gown that was a little on the dirty side, well more dusty then dirty, as she read some of the names off the tombstones. She stopped at one of the graves and knelt down to examine it closely. It had the date she was birthed and the fateful day she died and the women's name.

"Claudia Stilinski.. You were very special I can feel it in my ancient bones." Charity could feel the aura that was once so strong when this women was alive and now its fading but still there, she was strong indeed. Charity feeling sad for whoever lost this women ran her hand affectionately over the name engraved in the stone.

"A person as strong as you knew you would not have much time.. I hope you were not too scared.." She rose from her crouching position and looked around her only to notice a boy standing at the edge of the cemetery looking at her confused and a little upset.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked as he stood in a defensive position eyeing the strange girl suspiciously. Charity looked down at the grave then at the boy and put two and two together and sidestepped away from the grave. She backed up a bit not trusting herself to be to close to a human with not having fed in awhile. Honestly she does not yet know how long she has been asleep for she only went to sleep because the War was annoying her. All that mindless violence and fighting for no reason really. She didn't understand why everyone could not just get along the World would be a better place if there was no violence.

"Sorry, I did not know she was someone important to you.. I am sorry for your lose." Charity said as she bowed her head a bit to show her sympathies to the boy she was about to turn to leave when he said something.

"What are you?" The boy asked he seemed to realize something about her was strange and it could be for a number of reasons. One, she was in a silk nightdress in a cemetery and there was snow on the ground. Two, her blonde hair was down to at least the backs of her knees due to not being able to cut it while she slept. Three, even though she could not see her own face at the moment it was probably terribly gaunt from lack of food. Lastly her nails were long and her eyes were a strange amber color, she must look completely insane to this human.

"Just a traveler..." She trailed off as she looked to the woods wanting to get away from this boy as fast as she could. She would have left right at that moment if it were not for a simple question she needed the answer to. "What is the year?" She asked simply her voice soft like it had been the whole time she was talking to the boy. The boy in question looked confused by the question as if it was the weirdest thing someone could ask.

"Uhh... Its 2014... Are you sure you aren't suppose to be at Eichen house?" The boy cautiously asked as he made a step toward her she stepped back in turn. She wasn't afraid of him she was shocked and a bit weary the last time she was in the world was around a hundred years ago. She had indeed slept longer then she had intended and she didn't know what events are going on in this time period she does not even know if they won the War. She made up her mind that moment to turn and leave. This boy seemed to know she was not normal and did not want to chance him finding out more then he should know, which is nothing. She walked away and into the woods without a second glance and hoped the boy would not follow. She walked for awhile taking different turns and changing direction a lot in case the boy did follow her. She has not eaten yet so her senses are that of a normal human so she wont be able to tell if he is or is not following her. Since her senses were practically shit at the moment she did not notice that she was not alone in these woods.

She continued to walk around until she stumbled onto deer eating some grass by a river. The only reason she could see the deer was because the full moon provided enough light for her to see in the darkness of the night. Using what little strength she had she sprinted full speed and pounced on the defenseless animal and sunk her elongated canines into its neck and ripped out its throat killing it almost instantly. She knelt down and ran her fingers through its soft fur as she leaned to its ear and whispered a soft sorry to the now dead animal. she then sunk her teeth into the animals flesh again only this time draining all of the blood it had to offer. After finishing her meal her senses and strength were returned to her and then she quickly noticed the other presence in the woods with her. There was not just one presence she could sense but three. Now being able to control herself she and her abilities she ran as fast as she could away from the three strange scents she could smell. Sadly they followed only now did she know where she smelled the scents before, Berserkers. She had a run in with them around 150 years ago in Mexico she only made it out alive because she had freshly fed. There were about six last time so no doubt she could outrun only three. The only thing that stumped her was the fact that they where here and far away from their home. She ran and jumped up onto a branch of one of the many tall trees and continued to jump from tree to tree until she reached the town. Once she reached the last tree and the town started she quickly jumped onto a roof and then onto another. She lost them once she reached the school she sighed as she laid down on the roof and closed her eyes. She obviously can not stay on this roof for long as she does not know what time it is so in turn she does not know when the sun will be up. She won't burn, over the many years vampires have adapted and evolved passed the sun issue, she will only feel mildly uncomfortable and after a long period of time in the sun will develop sun burns. Just because she wont die from the sun does not mean she wants to have its hot rays burning into her for and extended period of time. She needs to find somewhere to hide out she would go back to the cemetery but does not want to have another run in with those Berserkers. On the thought she sat up quickly remembering the boy that was at the cemetery and contemplates going to make sure he is okay. She makes up her mind fairly fast and jumps down from the roof and speeds back off to the cemetery.

The boy is gone when she gets there but she picks up his scent along with the scent of the Berserkers. She panics a little bit as she follows the scent of the boy while also hoping to not run into those things again. The scent gets stronger as she nears the river and she can see the boys body on the side of the river. She rushes over to him and picks him up a little bit checking him for injures and sees a deep gash on his side no doubt from a Berserkers claw. She shakes his shoulders gently as she calls out to him to see if he will come to.

"Hello? Are you in there, Kid? Hello?" Charity shook him again and his eyes fluttered open and he looks out of it as he stares past her to the moon. She is unsure of what she should do she knows absolutely nothing about this kid and has no clue where to take him. She doesn't know where the hospital is or where he lives and has no clue what to do.

"Kid, where should I take you? Hey, you still awake?" The boy looks at her and almost looks as if he is about to pass out again but he does not. He mumbles something so low that if not for her enhanced hearing she would not have heard. Derek, who is Derek and where does he even live? Before she could ask the kid passes out again and she is at a lose of what to do once more. Before anything else goes through her thoughts a low growl emanates from behind her somewhere in the woods and she knows what that means. The Berserkers are near and she needs to get both herself and this kid out of here fast. She picks him up bridal styles and sprints doing her best not to jostle him to much because of his injury. While she is running the kid wake sup once more and looks more confused then before she takes this opportunity to ask him where Derek lives.

"Where does Derek live, kid?" She asks as she enters the town again and he whispers out some random address to her before once again passing out most likely for a good while this time. She looks at the street names as she runs through the town and after about a minute or two of searching she finds the street and eventually the building. Remembering the loft number the kid said she runs up to the door and bangs as hard as she can and accidentally bangs a whole through the metal door. She mentally curses herself for that unintelligent move and yells loudly.

"Derek?!" Charity yells as she switches to kicking the door in order to hold the kid with both hands so she does not drop him. On the third kick the door slides open revealing a really hot but really pissed off guy. Once he sees the kid in her arms bleeding his eyes go an ice blue color and he growls revealing sharp teeth. She doesn't blink twice about it which shocks Derek a bit but he doesn't back down.

"I found him like this he told me to take him to you." She says with her voice soft the same way she talked to the boy earlier in the night. She held the boy out for the werewolf to take and he did once the boy was in his arms she turned to leave but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turns back to the angry werewolf and raises an eyebrow at him.

"You are staying." It was a harsh demand that the werewolf ordered and she did not see a reason why she should not stay seeing as she had no where else she needed to be. She stands outside of the doorway as the werewolf, Derek, walks into the thing the kid called a loft. Derek turns to look at her and frowns as he turns around to continue walking. "Come in." He growls out and she obeys and walks over the threshold sliding the door shut behind her. As she walks in the werewolf lays the kid on a lone blue couch at the back of the room. She walks over to the kid but when she reaches for his hand a loud growl comes from the grumpy werewolf who is reaching into his pocket. He pulls a small rectangle out and puts his fingers on the illuminated part then holds it up to his ear. She has no clue what it is or what he is doing so she backs up away from him and the kid towards the door. He looks at her confused but somehow still glaring at the same time. "Its not a weapon its a phone.." He says pointing to the cell phone with his free hand and she stops moving and relaxes a bit but not moving forward because she still doesn't know if she can trust him. She can hear the conversation clear as day from where she stands even when the werewolf walks all the way to the big window.

"This is Deaton." The man on the other line says in a monotone voice before adding somewhat rushed " Derek?".

"Loft now, Stiles is hurt." Derek answers abruptly and then takes the thing that does not even look like a phone to her away from his ear. He clicks a little black button on the top and puts it down on the ledge of the window. He turns to Charity glare still in place as he starts toward her, she backs up more and returns his glare. They continue their glaring contest and she knows he can sense that she is not human even though after just feeding she looks like a normal human that is a bit on the pale side. She breaks the stare when she hears heavy foot falls from the beginning of the hallway making there way quickly towards Derek's door. She turns quickly backing up and unconsciously getting closer to the angry werewolf behind her. She can smell them and she does not like what she smells there are at least three more people that are about to want to kill her. They hesitate at the door no doubt because of the small hole it the metal but soon get over that and slam the door to the side.

"What happened?" The first one through the door asked panic oozing off of him along with the stench of another werewolf, an alpha this time. The next one through the door is an older male she assumes to be the one called Deaton. She cant place it but Deaton does not smell like an ordinary human. The third one through nearly nocks the others to down with how fast she tore into the room, she immediately made a B-line towards the boy, Stiles. The girl appears to be a werecoyote and also holds deep affections for the boy. The werecoyote seems to not be thinking clearly as she turns to growl and bear her teeth at Charity smelling the boys blood on her clothes. It does not seem to help that Charity had no time to wipe the deer blood off of her face. She realizes that must be why Derek was glaring at her so viciously and why everyone, except for Deaton, looked close to ripping her apart.

" If you pups would use your noses you would have noticed this blood is from a deer." Charity pointed out, a bit upset but not letting it into her soft voice, as she gestured to her mouth area. This comment gained her another growl from the girl and glares from everyone causing her to back up, again getting closer to Derek. Derek grabbed her arm hard and pulled her back towards him still glaring at her.

"What happened." Derek demanded harshly as he used his other arm to point to the boy on the couch. Deaton knelt down next to the boy and lifted his shirt up to examine the wound then he looked over to Derek.

"She didn't do this Derek, she couldn't have made this big of a gash with her nails in that condition" And he was right, her nails were to weak right now to do that and they were also broken and to small.

"It was a Berserker." She said as she yanked her arm out of Derek's grip and backed away from him. She stepped closer to Deaton sensing that he is less likely to hurt her at the moment. "I had a confrontation with them in Mexico a few years back." And by saying a few years back she really means about 150 years or so give or take a few years. They looked at her confused by that statement she looks the same age as the boy passed out yet she says she has seen these monsters before any of them have. She knows that they can sense she is not normal but she does not think they know what she is. "But what I want to know is why they are here and not there." She said lastly as she looked to Derek then to Deaton trying to get an answer out of one of the older people in the room.

"We don't know why they are here but they are. More importantly we need to help Stiles. Can we save the interrogation for later?" Deaton spoke calmly as he looked at the wound and everyone seemed to snap back to the matter at hand. "He is pretty bad, but I think I can heal him." He said as he opened the small bag he had brought here with him and took out some jars. One had a blue powder in it, another had pink liquid in it, and the last one had a green paste in it. First he opened the green paste container and smeared the past along the edges of the gash. After that he open the pink liquid and poured some in the wound. From where she stood she could hear the flesh start to react to whatever Deaton was doing to the wound. He then opened the blue powder and sprinkled it over the whole wound. She could see and hear the wound starting to heal but she could tell it would take at least an hour to heal completely. As everyone was focused on the boy and Deaton, Charity started to back away hoping to leave without being noticed. Having no heartbeat does have some benefits like being able to walk around and not have every supernatural creature with enhanced hear being able to know when your coming or going.

She would have successfully made it out of the door had it not been for a girl with strawberry blonde hair bursting through the door way which made everyone turn around. Once Derek noticed Charity half way to the door thanks to the ginger girl he made a go to get her before she could leave. Charity wanted to leave so bad that if her heart was working it would probably hurt due to the stress and seriousness of this situation. Charity is not really good with serious situations and tends to leave so she wont have to deal with it. That is the main reason she went to sleep when the war started, because she didn't like hearing about how so many people on both sides of the war were dying. This particular situation is making her wish she had stayed asleep for a few more years.

"What do you think you are doing?" Deaton's voice cut through the air as she made to get away from Derek who was about to grab her again. She stopped and looked at him and in doing this let Derek grab her arm.

"I did not sign up for this and I did not have to go back for him but I did." She says smoothly as she glares at all of them "I am not the bad guy here." Derek loosens his grip but does not let go of her arm, but the looseness is all she needs to slip her arm from him and surprisingly he does not make a grab for her again.

"Why are you here?" The alpha speaks up this time staring at her with what she can only see as a puppy that has just been kicked look. She looks at him and her face softens from the glare she was wearing to a blank expression.

"Just passing through.." She says looking down to the floor now and not making eye contact with anyone. The girl that walked in before and exposed her escape made her way to Stiles and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Why can't I hear your pulse?" Her face stayed emotionless and she turned away from the alpha and everyone then started out of the loft and surprisingly nobody made a move to stop her.

...

Hey everyone thank you for reading and i will post another chapter soon if you all like it. Please review and i know there are probably loads of mistakes but bare with me. I do not own teen wolf or any of the characters except my oc and possibly more ocs to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Charity spent the next hour locating a safe that she had buried before going to sleep. She found it eventually after walking around the woods for a bit while keeping her guard up in case any Berserkers showed up. The safe held all of the money she had accumulated since being turned. She tries not to use money as long as she can avoid it, but with nowhere to go, no clothes, and not really fond of the idea of staying in the woods with Berserkers about she takes a few thousand out of the safe. The sun was starting to shine through the trees as she started to rebury the safe. It took her a bit to finish burying it, but once she was done she started towards the town. Before reaching the town she caught a rabbit to feed on and then cleaned herself up a bit in a stream. She finally reached the town when the sun was still low in the sky but high enough to illuminate the town in a soft glow.

She, after an hour of walking around, finally found a small affordable apartment near the school. The apartment has one bedroom a small bathroom and small kitchen and living area. She made her way to the couch and laid down on the soft cousins. Charity does not need to sleep but it is something to pass the time when she has nothing to do. She sleeps until the sun has set and the hands on the wall clock point to 7:08pm.

She gets up off of the couch and makes her way to the bathroom to shower. She notices that the bathrooms have not changed much since she was last awake as she turn the dial of the shower. As the water heats up a bit she looks into the mirror and wonders what the landlady thought about her when she asked to rent an apartment. Her blonde hair was unruly and reached the back of her knees, her nails were at least three inches long and dirty from digging in the dirt. She had cleaned the blood from her face and nightdress the best she could with the water from the stream but she still looked insane. She must have looked like she just broke out of an insane asylum. Once she deems the water to her liking she slips her gown off and gets under the warm spray. The warm water laps over her cold skin making her feel more alive then she actually is. Finished with washing her hair and body she turns the water off and gets out of the shower. There is a towel on a rack by the door and she wraps it around herself then secures it so it does not fall. She sits on the sofa again not really sure of what most of the stuff in this room is or what it does. She sits there for a few minutes before getting up and exploring the small apartment.

There are things that she knows about but others are a mystery, she knows she is out of time at makes a side note to one day figure everything out. She makes a grab at the lower handle of a big white rectangle and is a bit surprised of the cold air the emanated from the inside.

"Must be a new sort of ice box... But where does the ice go?" She says to herself as she looks around the inside of the strange box. "There is no place for the ice... If there is no ice then how is it cold.." Charity mutters then shuts the door and opens the little top door and is met by a colder spray of air. "So this is where the ice goes." She says a little in wonderment as she shuts the top door and turns to the rest of the kitchen. Her eyes stop on another rectangular thing only this one has a dark glass for the door. There are buttons on the side and she pushes one that says 'Add 30sec' and jumps a bit when it beeps a the inside lights up. There is another button that says stop so she pushes it and just as it said it stops with a beep. They had stoves before she went to sleep so she does not give it a second thought as she walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She makes for a small black rectangle on the table beside the sofa but stops when she hears footsteps in the hallway. The stop at her door but before they can knock she opens the door already knowing who it is. In the door way stands the doctor from last night, Deaton.

"Yes?" She says softly as she opens the door wider and steps to the side to let him in. Once he is inside she shuts the door and gestures to the sofa for him to sit and he does. Remembering she is in nothing but a towel she excuses herself for a moment to put on her nightgown once more then walks back into the living room. "Was there something you needed?" She asks as she sits in a chair that is positioned diagonally from the sofa where Deaton sits.

"How did you know Stiles was in trouble?" Deaton asks as he looks at her and she hold the eye contact for a minute before standing once more and walking towards the window.

"I meet him for a brief moment in the cemetery last night then I went on my way. After that is when the Berserkers chased me from the woods, I got away from them and was resting when I remembered the boy was still out at the cemetery not to far from where the Berserkers were. So I went to make sure he was all right, but I found him injured instead. He was in and out of consciousness but I managed to ask him where I needed to take him and that is what lead me to the werewolf. You know what happened after that." She spoke quietly as she started down at the street light that illuminated the dark road, she notes that the thin layer of snow from the other night had melted leaving small puddles everywhere.

"I see." Deaton said, she could hear him get up and start towards her so she turned to make sure he was not intending to harm her. He had nothing in his hands and did not appear to have any indication of wanting to hurt her so she simply stood there. "It is a good thing you found him when you did or he would have bleed to death."

"Nobody deserves to die before their time." Charity spoke with a hint of sadness seeping into her voice as she once more turns to stare out at the streetlamp. "The boy he is alright, no?" She asks turning slightly to look at Deaton trying not to let her concern show on her face.

"Stiles is fine he is just resting now." Deaton says as he walks to stand next to her and gently places his hand on her shoulder. She looks from his hand to his face but does not make a move to shrug it off. "He says thank you." He says then removes his hand and makes for the door and she watches as he reaches for the handle.

"Deaton." She calls softly and he stops his movement to look at her a bit curious. "Do you know where I can buy some clothes?" She sheepishly asked and he smiled a bit then told about something called a mall that was located a few blocks from her apartment complex. She thanked him as he left and then she made her way to her bedroom and looked in the mirror at herself. She realized that she has no clue what kind of clothes people wear now a days and she also need other amenities and does not know where to get them. She heads out of the door to go somewhere she probably shouldn't but she did them a favor so they owe her.

Once she reaches her destination she lightly knocks on the door next to the hole she made the other night. She senses a little to late that there are other people in the loft other then Derek this time. Everyone from the other night plus another is also with them she can also smell the boy she helped. Before she can turn to leave the door slides open revealing Derek with his usual glare firmly in place.

"I need some assistance.." She says softly looking past him at the others in the room that have all turned towards her and Derek. Derek looks a little surprised by her words then makes to slide the door shut but she stops him by holding the door in place. Everyone looks surprised by the fact that she can hold the door open against Derek pushing on it. She walks through the door but keeps her distance and they all seem to realize that she looks much cleaner then the previous night despite her dirty nightdress.

"Why should we help you?" Derek said and continued to glare at her as she walked over to the rest of the group. She glanced back at Derek and she stopped walking so she was half way to the door and half way to the rest of the people in the loft.

"I helped you all by saving the boy last night and all I need help with is some shopping.. I um I am not very up to date on a lot of things and just got an apartment near the school house. I do not have any clothes but I have money and I just need help getting some clothes and things for my apartment. So who here knows how to dress and wants to take me shopping tomorrow morning?" She spoke softly trying not to let her irritation show in her voice and also she was a bit nervous about asking strangers for help. They all looked at her like she was crazy for asking them something like that but the girl with the ginger hair made eye contact with her.

"I'll help you." The girl said as she starts toward Charity cautiously and stops a bit away from her. "First, though, I would like to know my life is not in danger by doing this so Scott you are also coming along." She turned to the alpha when she got to the end of her sentence and Charity looked at her.

"I assure you, you are in no danger." Charity informed her and even though she was not looking at anyone else she also meant it to them as well. "But the alpha can also come I am not against company."

"That's good to know. I'm Lydia by the way." Lydia said and then turned to Scott quickly with a look on her face and he seemed to understand and turned to Charity.

"I'm Scott and this is Kira." He said and gestured to the Asian girl standing next to him and the girl shyly raised her hand. The werecoyote stood from her place on the couch and glared at Charity.

"I'm Malia." She said curtly and then walked to stop near Scott and Kira. Charity looked to where the injured boy was sitting on the couch and he stood slowly.

"Stiles... And uh thanks for the other night." He said and walked over to Lydia and then started to lean on the table as Derek walked over to them. " This sourwolf here is Derek." Stiles said and pointed to Derek with a grin that was shot down with a glare from Derek.

"Who are you?" Derek demanded as he stood next to Stiles and Lydia with his arms crossed over his chest. Charity glanced around the room and smiled a bit before responding.

"I am Charity Clay." She answered and some of them nodded and continued to stare at her as she turned to Lydia. "What time shall we go tomorrow, Lydia?"

"Twelve should be good since tomorrow is Sunday." She replied and Scott nodded, Charity nodded as well and turned to leave but stopped and turned.

"You can stop by my house tomorrow then we can go from there." Charity explained and they nodded then she told them her address and walked off through the door. Before she started on her way home she made a B-line for the woods to find something to eat. She did not bother to hide the fact that she was blatantly walking into the woods from the group staring out of the window at her and just kept walking. She jumped into a tree once she was out of sight from the peeping toms in the loft. She jumped from tree to tree before spotting a mountain lion then jumped to the tree closest to it. Getting ready to pounce, she was so focused on getting this pray that she was completely unaware of the eyes on her, she jumps. Landing directly on the mountain lion her eyes go completely black while black veins start to come down from her eyes. She sinks her teeth into the flesh of the lion and rips its throat out to give it a quick death. Saying a soft sorry she then drains the blood from the once living creature.

She leaves the woods quickly not bothering to clean up and decides to just take a shower when she gets home. Once she has showered and is clean she goes into the living room to continue her explorations from earlier. Grabbing the small black rectangle from before she observes the buttons and the letters and words on it. There is a button that says power at the top so she pushes it lightly and is shocked when the larger rectangle on the wall lights up and sound comes from it along with a movie.

"It is like a personal theater, but there is sound and color.." Before she had gone to sleep there were no creations like this and if you wanted to see a movie you would go to the theater. The movies had no color and certainly no sound. She pushed the power button again and the thin box shut off, she sighed and dropped the box in her hand on the table. Having had enough discoveries for one night and also having to get up in the morning she shut off all the light in the apartment and went off to the bedroom to sleep.

...

Charity woke up the next morning to a knock at the door and hurriedly got up out of her comfy bed then went to open the door. She remembered as she opened the door that she forgot to take a shower the previous night in order to clean the blood from her face. Once the door was open she was met by three confused looks and she shot and equally confused look back. She was a bit surprised at the extra face in the doorway which belonged to Stiles and they were surprised by the blood.

"Why is it every time I've seen you, you have blood on your face?" Scott asked as he stepped protectively in front of Lydia and Stiles.

"I am sorry. I forgot to take a shower and just now woke up. Would it be alright if i take a quick shower?" Charity asked as she stepped to the side while opening the door wider and gesturing for them to come inside. They walked inside and looked around a bit almost as if looking for people that might pop out and attack them.

"It's okay with me." Lydia said as she sat on the couch and the others nodded and sat down with her. "I also brought you an outfit to wear out since you can't really go anywhere in that" Lydia said while holding up a bag then pointing to Charity's bloodstained nightdress.

"Thank you, now please excuse me. Oh and if you please you can watch the theater screen." Charity said and pointed to the box on the wall as she started to walk off to a door on the side of the room. They looked at each other once she closed the door and Scott chuckled a bit when Stiles made a what the hell is she talking about face.

"I think she means the TV." Lydia chimed in picking up the remote and pushed the power button then started to surf the channels for something she thinks is good. She settled on Americas Next Top Model and the boys groaned and Stiles asked her to change it to something else, but stopped mid sentence when she glared daggers at him.

Charity emerged from the bathroom a few minutes after in only a towel and walked over to where they were all sitting. Lydia stood up and picked up the bag and Charity walked her to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. The guys sat on the couch and tried to pay attention to the show but found it hard when Charity and Lydia's voices could be heard through the thin walls.

"What is that?" Charity's voice was heard first and Stiles chuckled at that then Lydia's voice cut through.

"Its a thong now put it on." Lydia said sounding a bit irritated and to that comment Scott snorted is shock.

"Put it on where?" Charity asked completely confused and Lydia's sigh could be heard clear as day before she replied.

"It's underwear up use it to cover up your private area."

"I know what underwear is and that is not it, it does not even cover my behind."

"Oh my god just put it on."

"Fine." Charity gave up and continued to let Lydia dress her in the clothes she brought over for her.

Charity and Lydia eventually came out of the bedroom and Charity didn't look insane anymore. Charity now sported a white short sleeved blouse that was slightly tucked into a dark blue high-waisted skirt. She had white knee high socks on along with light grayish brown buckled heels that come up to her ankle. Lydia had also braided her blond hair into one long fishtailed braid in the back, she had also clipped Charity's nails to a shorter length and failed them. It also appeared that Lydia had put natural colored eye make-up, mascara, and some eyeliner on her along with some clear but shiny lip-gloss.

"Oh wait I almost forgot the most important part." Lydia said as she disappeared once more into the bedroom and re-emerged with a white coach purse and handed it to Charity. "You can't go anywhere without a purse to hold your stuff in." Lydia smiled as she looked over her work then added "How much money do you have to spend on this shopping spree?"

"Around a couple thousand." Lydia's smile widened and she seemed to light up as she turned to the boys.

"Well at least we have mules to carry everything." Lydia said with a grin and Charity smiled at them sheepishly as she grabbed her money and put it inside of the white purse Lydia gave her. Shopping was eventful, Lydia took them everywhere she goes to shop and picked out everything she thought was cute and would look good on Charity then Charity would buy them and they'd go to the next store. The whole day went like this, Lydia even made her get something called an Iphone and as they kept shopping Stiles and Scott taught her how to use it and also put their numbers along with Lydia's in it. After that they went to the hair salon to get Charity's hair cut shorter, Charity chose to get it cut to the middle of her back and Lydia approved of it. When Stiles mentioned he was hungry Charity offered to buy everyone lunch since they were so kind as to take her shopping and all. After they all ate, except for Charity, they decided to drop all of the stuff that Charity bought off at her apartment and then head to a home goods store to get things for said apartment. They got a few things for the kitchen like cooking utensils along with eating utensils, they got plates, bowls, glasses, and other amenities. Charity didn't bother to stop them from getting things she will probably never use since she doesn't need to eat human food or that she only ever drinks blood. She thought that it would make her feel more alive to have things in her home that normal people have in theirs.

They got more towels, shampoos and conditioners, toothpaste and tooth brushes, and more things she would need for hygiene purposes. They pretty much got her everything she would need to live if she were human and she was happy about having their help. As they were on their way to drop everything, along with Charity, off at her home Stiles received a text from Derek telling them to come to the loft as soon as possible and to bring Charity. After they dropped all of the newly bought stuff at Charity's apartment they made their way over to the loft.

Lydia seemed to tense up when she walked through the door and so did everyone else and once Charity walked in she could tell why. There was a man there next to Derek near the table and the vibe she got from him put her on guard.

"That's it." The man said pointing to Charity and she backed up a bit in case she needed to run for it. "I admit it looks different then it did last night but it's it alright." The man said again as he started walking closer to her and Scott glared at him.

"What are you on about now, Peter." Scott said not necessarily defending her, but more on the side of he just does not like this man. Peter, as Scott called him, glared at Scott dismissing his little demanded.

"It's not me you should be weary about right now." He started then turned to Charity and continued. "What she is" He pointed to her "Is something that can't be trusted she will turn on all of you and you won't be able to stop her, she is a monster." Charity has heard all of this before many, many times before and it does not hurt any less when she hears it. She wishes she could hold back the crimson tears that start to fall from her eyes as he calls her a monster and she can hear Lydia gasp at the blood that streams from her tear ducts. She can hear as Lydia, Stiles and Scott back away from her. "She is a vampire." Peter finishes his rant and everyone is looking at her like she just killed the president.

"You are right I am a monster." Charity started and her usually soft voice trembles as she speaks. "I am a monster, but I did not choose to be and I would not wish this on my worst enemy. Also if I had wanted any of you dead you would already be so." Charity stops her tears and she looks up from the ground to face everyone and continues. "I am three hundred and eighty-four years old and I have not harmed a human being for three hundred and twenty-eight of those years. I know you must not trust me since you cannot tell if I am lying since I have no pulse, but I am telling the truth. I was born here in 1612 and was attack by a vampire in those very woods in the year 1630. I died that same night in my bed beside my weeping mother and brother. Only the venom from the vampire was already in my system and when I died I came back as one of them." Charity paused as the memories brought back the tears she had stopped earlier, but she continued her story.

"I died from loss of blood due to my throat nearly being ripped out, but the damage was already done and I could do nothing to stop it. Since all my blood had drained from my body when I passed and being a newly bitten vampire I had no control over myself. I slaughtered my mother and brother, I drained every last drop of their blood before I knew what I was doing. Once I- when I was done I then realized what I had done." Charity broke when she finished the last sentence her knees seemed to weak to hold her but she could not let her guard down around peter. Her bloody tears continued to fall as she turned towards Peter he seemed at a lost for words. She made to leave but before she could get to the door she stopped and went ridged. Derek, Peter, and Scott all seemed to get why she stopped so suddenly almost immediately and they tensed. They all turned to face the door when it slid open on its own, she could feel him getting closer and so could the others. After a moment a man that appeared to be around Derek's age stepped in front of the open door. He had short dark hair, a very prominent jaw line, he was maybe an inch taller then Derek, and had flawless pale skin except for a scar under his left eye. Speaking of his eyes they were a unsettling shade of deep red and his lips were twisted in a sadistic smirk. He is wearing a black peacoat that reached just above his knees, his shirt is a normal gray v-neck shirt. His dark gray skinny jeans are tucked into black boots that come up an inch or two above his ankle. Charity had to admit that if it had been anyone else in the world she would consider him attractive.

He was ignoring everyone else in the room in favor of locking eyes with Charity in turn she glared viciously at him. Nobody really knew what was going on but they deduced from this little staring contest that they have met before. Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him behind himself in a protective manner and Scott did the same with Lydia while Peter just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring.

"Cyrus." Charity spoke with some much hate it was almost tangible, Cyrus smirked at this then chuckled. "What do you want this time." She spit out as she walked forward now she stood right in front of him on the other side of the threshold.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Cyrus spoke calmly as he looked pass Charity at Derek, Derek just growled and flashed his sharp teeth. "Oh I am terrified. you are such a scary puppy." Cyrus said with a chuckle that just caused Derek to get even more angry.

"Well if I can not come in.. Charity, will you join me for a walk in the woods?" Cyrus asked as he turned to her once more and glared but stepped over the threshold. Once she was on the same side of the door way as him he grabbed her face gently and flicked out his tongue and lapped it over the blood on her cheek. She twisted out of his grip and whipped his venom of her cheek then turned back to see the disgusted looks on everyone's faces. "You look different from the last time I saw you, but then again that was 1820." He said with a smirk and gestured for her to follow him as he started to walk off, she gave one last glance at the people inside Derek's loft then followed him down the stairs and out of the building towards the woods.

...

Thank you for reading and I will start working on the next chapter right away. Review please. Also i do not owe Teen Wolf or any of the characters except for my oc's obviously.


End file.
